Mr Teacher Sensei Friend
by whitebelt9
Summary: What happens when Rudy is the gangs substitute for a couple days how will the gang react? what happens to their friendship with him as well ...
1. Chapter 1

Sensei Friend.

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' it or Ipod's.

No one's P.O.V (At Seaford High )  
Kim and Jack were studying at the steps, Milton and Eddie were at their lockers and Jerry was dancing to the music on his Ipod.  
The bell went off signaling everyone to first whole gang had first period together so they always went together.  
All the gang went to class and sat down. It didn't take long for any of them to realize that (A/N:Don't know any of their teachers names so I made it up) wasn't there.  
"YES ! isn't here that means we've got a substitute and we won't have to do any-"Jerry got caught off from a shocking surprise walking in the room.  
"RUDY!"The whole gang screamed seeing their sensei walk in.  
"Hey guys i'm your new substitute teacher "Rudy says sitting down at the teachers desk.  
Randy raises his hand.  
"Yes Randy "Rudy says.  
"How long is going to be gone"Randy says.  
"For the rest of the week"Rudy silently mouths YES! to the rest of the class.  
"Ok time to call roll"Rudy says and gets out the clipboard .  
Rudy: Jack Anderson.  
Jack:Here!  
Rudy :Kim Crawford.  
Kim:Here.  
Rudy:Kathy Davis.  
Kathy:Here.  
Rudy:Eddie Jones (A/N:Don't know Eddie's last name )  
Eddie :Here.  
Rudy :Jerry Martinez .  
No reply.  
"Wasn't Jerry sitting here a minute ago"Rudy asks.  
Everyone turns around to the sound of Jerry trying to jump out of the window.  
"Here"Jerry says,the whole class burst out into laughter.  
Rudy chuckles , rolls his eyes,picks Jerry up and sits him in his seat.  
"Anyway I want you all to complete page 16 and read page 17 in your textbook"Rudy says.  
"Rudy c'mon don't torture us"Eddie says.  
"Fine just do something quietly "Rudy says getting out his phone doing what looked like replying a text.  
The whole class started throwing spitwads, whispering, passing notes , and texting eachother.

(Line break to lunch)  
"Rudy was an awesome substitute today anyone else agree"Kim says digging into her salad.  
"Yeah , during that period I got Donna Tobin's number whoooo"Jerry says pulling out a white slip of paper.  
Kim takes the paper and laughs.  
"It says quit bothering me Jerry"Kim laughs and hands Jerry the slip back.  
Everyone else laughs while Jerry pouts to himself.  
"Well he probably should start teaching us something or else when gets back she'll realize something was up if no work gets completed"Milton says.  
"Typical Milton, yo just loosen up bro if you worry about it too much there won't be anything to enjoy"Jerry says.  
"That's the smartest thing i've ever heard you say Jerry "Jack says,everyone laughs including Jerry.  
"Wait .. THAT'S MEAN"Jerry says.  
Everyone tried their best to contain their laughter.

Rudy's P.O.V( Teacher's Lounge)  
"Hey"I say trying to make conversation as I poured my coffee .  
"Hi"Says (A/N:Again don't know any of their teachers names.  
"So do you like substitute teaching here"Mr collins says.  
"Yeah good kids, well Jerry tried to climb out the window ...but other than that umm yeah good times"I say , he laughs.  
"Can I ask your advice "I say.  
"Of course"he says.  
"I let the kids have like quiet free time today, should I take full charge tomorrow or stay gutless because I want them to at least learn something"I say and sit down at a table.  
"Rudy you should take FULL charge, show those kids who's boss then you can get them to do any assignment , one time I even got Randy to wash my car"he says.  
That gave me an idea of what to do for their assignment tomorrow .  
"Thank you i've gotta run"I say and sprint off.

The next day No one's P.O.V The bell rings like normal signaling everyone to first period.  
Everyone starts going in lauhging and talking.  
"SIT DOWN"Rudy barks.  
Out of pure shock and surprise everyone scrambles to their seats.  
"Now I know I went easy on you yesterday, but today we're going to work and by work I mean you will sweat,cry,and work your little fingers off"he says into a megaphone that he pulled out from under the desk.  
Everyone just stares at him with their eyes wide.  
Kim reaches down to pull a pencil out of her purse,"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING LITTLE MISSY"Rudy hisses.  
"Getting a pencil out of my purse"she says defensively putting her hands up.  
"Now I want you to do all of page 20,21,22,23,24, and 25 in your workbooks."Rudy says.  
Milton raises his hand.  
"Yes"Rudy says.  
"Ummm Rudy we haven't went over that chapter yet"Milton says.  
"Well...READ IT THEN EVERYONE QUIET"he shouts even though everyone was already quiet.  
Everyone looks to eachother and then back to their assignment .  
Rudy sits at his desk watching everyone like a hawk until the bell rings for everyone to change classes.  
Once everyone is out in the hallway all they talk about is how Rudy acted.  
"Man , Rudy needs to chill out I thought that vein in his head was literally going to pop out of his head"Jack says.  
"Yeah , I just reach for a pencil and he acts like i'm murdering someone"Kim says.  
"I told you guys to watch out, but NOOO you never listen to the skinny nerd do you"Milton says sighing.  
"What are we gonna do"Eddie pouts.  
"Guys, all we have to do is talk to Rudy about this at the dojo after school and see whats up"Jack says.  
The bell rings the rest of the gang nods and heads off to class,going their seperate ways for today.

After school at the dojo No one's P.O.V The gang all came in at seperate times.  
Milton and Eddie were the first to show up, then Jerry then Kim and Jack.  
"Guys have you seen Rudy here"Jack asks.  
"He's here he's just in his office he should be out soon"Milton says.  
Everyone nodded and went to their normal practicing spots.  
Jerry was kicking a dummy, Eddie and Milton were sparring and Jack and Kim were sparring.  
Rudy walks out of his office,and walks over to them.  
"Hey guys"he says like his normal self.  
Everyone got confused for a moment.  
"Hey"Jack says a little uncertain if saying it was a good choice.  
"Why are you guys acting so scared of me right now"he laughs.  
"Well maybe becuase you about gave everyone at Seaford High heart attack this morning"Kim says .  
"Guys thats me at Seaford this is me now"Rudy says waving his hand like it's nothing.  
"Rudy you really made all of us feel scared to even walk in class today what was up with that"Jack says.  
"Well told me to take charge and I did"Rudy says.  
"Yeah but you don't have to be a complete jerk to us"Jerry says.  
"Look i'm the substitute teacher and when I do something you should respect it"Rudy says getting annoyed.  
"Yeah we're the ones that need to learn about respect"Kim says and walks out with the rest of the guys right behind her.  
The gang walks home not wanting to put up with Rudy and his antics today.  
"Well here's my street see you guys later"Milton says walking down the road.  
About 10 minutes later the only people walking were Jack and Kim.  
"So...how are we gonna fix this Rudy problem"Kim asks.  
"I don't know, how can we do anything if we're just the 'rowdy kids' he's trying to teach"Jack says.  
"THAT'S IT JACK YOUR A GENIOUS"Kim says.  
"Huh?"Jack says.  
"Rudy says he's trying to take control of us kids and he thinks we're acting 'bad' so all we have to do is show him the worst kids we can be"Kim says.  
"That is a great idea .. hang on let me call and tell the guys"Jack says getting out his phone.

Kim's P.O.V (Later that night )  
After Jack called and told everyone Jerry called and told the rest of the class.  
I got my whole outfit layed out for tomorrow, all of the girls in the class were wearing all black and fake piercings.  
The boys were going to run around in all black as well, although they had to start a mega fight.

The next day No one's P.O.V Everyone was in their black clothes and ready to show Rudy what wild kids are.  
"Ok so everything's ready"Jack asked .  
"Yep , but just to kick it up a knotch here Jerry drink all of this extra sugary coffee"Kim says holding the cup out to Jerry.  
Jerry grabs it and chugs it.  
"Whooooooooo"Jerry screams getting all jittery and starts running around the classroom.  
"Guys Rudy's coming let's do this"Eddie says.  
"And GO everyone"Jack says as he starts picking a 'fight' with Randy.  
All the girl's start 'arguing' , the boys start 'fighting' and then Jerry is running around the room jittery on sugar high.  
Rudy walks in the classroom,and stops dead in his tracks when he sees everything.  
"GUYS FIGHTING IS NOT THE ANSWER"Rudy yells trying to get everyone to calm down.  
Jerry runs by and knocks a lot of stuff down.  
"JERRY!"Rudy whines.  
"I just bought that picture frame "He pouts.  
Rudy thinks about it for a moment then he thought 'the sprinklers'.  
He slams the classroom sprinklers down and water showers over the room.  
All the girls makeup running down their faces,and everyones clothes starting to stick to themselves.  
"What is the matter with you guys"Rudy asks as he pushes the sprinklers button to 'off'.  
The gang looks between eachother when Jack steps up.  
"Rudy we didn't want to do this, we just wanted you to see that we're not the crazy kids you made us out to be"Jack says.  
"Guys , all you had to do was tell me that I was being to hard on you"Rudy says.  
"We tried but you went all phyco boss on us and wouldn't let us tell you"Kim says.  
"Guys i'm sorry,I shouldn't have done this to you , a sensei should respect his students as they respect him, and I didn't do that"he says.  
"But your not just our sensei , your our friend too and friends make mistakes"Jack says.  
"So,can you guys forgive me"Rudy asks.  
"Of course we forgive you"Kim says.  
"FREE TIME EVERYBODY , you should probably get out of those wet clothes"Rudy says to the whole class.  
"Come here you guys"Rudy says pulling the gang into a group hug.  
And that's what happens when Rudy becomes their substitute.

(A/N:Like it ? Hate it? Love it? Review please ... PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Sensei Teacher Friend .  
Disclaimer :I do NOT own Kickin' It , Claire's, Sour Patch Kids (A/N : Hey guys, I decided to do a Kick ending for this , I hope you like it , I would also like to dedicate this chapter to sadielove2 one of my best friends on here and I am dedicating this chapter to you because you always encourage me no matter what happens thank you )

No one's P.O.V (After class)  
Kim and Jack were left in the classroom alone trying to get the fake piercings out.  
"Hey , thanks for helping me get these fake piercings out"Kim says pulling out a fake nose ring.  
"Anytime , I thought it was really cool how you came up with this,although it looks like everyone came out from walking in a goth take -over or something"Jack says.  
"Haha yeah"Kim laughs.  
"Kim can I ask you something "Jack says.  
"Of course"Kim says, pulling her hair back and taking off her leather jacket.  
"Do you-like-well...I don't know wanna go out tonight to the movies"Jack says.  
"Like a date -date "Kim says smiling.  
"Uhh yeah , well..if you want it to be "Jack says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I'd like that"Kim says.  
"Cool so see you at 7:30"Jack asks.  
"Yep"Kim says.  
Jack walks out thinking 'YES! I JUST ASKED OUT THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS AND SHE SAID YES WHOOHOO!  
And Kim gets her stuff and walks away thinking 'OH YEAH! JACK JUST ASKED ME OUT ,BEST FRIDAY EVER, IN YOUR FACE DONNA TOBIN!

Kim's P.O.V I walk back home and run sraight into my room,leaving my mom and dad in a shock.  
I go over to my closet and pull out a white tank top,yellow and orange spotted tube top, blue jean shorts,white flip flops,and a yellow paper clip necklace from claire's.  
My mom walks in while i'm tossing around suff trying to find my wallet.  
"Kim , honey are you alright"My mom asks.  
"Yes, I am more than alright I am absolutely PERFECT "I say squealing.  
"Did Jack ask you out"she says relaxing on my door post smiling a knowing grin.  
"YES!"I squeal.  
"Cool I like Jack , he's a good kid"mom says.  
"Yeah"I say.  
"So...why are you throwing stuff around like a crazy woman "Mom asks.  
"I can't find my wallet I know I just had it."I say.  
"Kim..."she begins but I cut her off.  
"It was just laying right here on my desk"I say starting to panic.  
"Kim..."mom begins again.  
"What if I lost it"I say panic dripping in my voice.  
"KIM"Mom says.  
"Huh?"I say turning to her.  
"Your holding your wallet"she says.  
I look to my hand,sure enough a pale yellow wallet that says 'sunburst' in bright red is lying in my hand.  
"Oh..."I say embarrassed, this must be what Jerry feels like everyday.  
"Well it's 7:00 you should probably get finished getting ready if he's coming at 7:30"she says and walks away.  
Wait a minute... I never told her what time he was coming to get me...how did she- oh well I don't have time to worry about her right now.

Kim's P.O.V (7:30)  
Well I'm ready,I look myself over in the mirror,nodding in approval I hear a doorbell ring.  
"Bye Mom Bye Dad "I shout running to the door and opening it,to reveal a stunning Jack.  
He had a black undershirt , a blue plaid overshirt, black jeans and blue shoes.  
"Wow"is all I could say.  
"You look beautiful Kim"Jack says.  
"Thanks , and you look very handsome"I say .  
"Uhh you wanna get going "I ask.  
"Cool"he says and we start down the street.

Jack's P.O.V Kim looked amazing tonight . Yellow is a good color on Kim, well every color is a good color on Kim .  
As we walked by gym we see Frank and Randy, they both give me dirty looks because they both have a MAJOR crush on Kim.  
Just to make them even madder I put my arm around Kim, she blushes and i'm pretty sure I did as well.  
When we get to the movie theater I ask Kim what movie she wants to watch.  
"Umm , which one do you want to watch"She asks.  
"Ok let's say what we both want to watch at the same time on the count of three"I say.  
She nods and smiles,ahh I can't get enough of that sweet,cute,pure white-get a hold of yourself Jack.  
"1..2..3.."I say.  
"Monsters vs Ghosts"we both say.  
"Wow , you have good taste in movies."Kim says.  
"Haha yep"I say.  
"Are you sure that you won't get scared "I ask Kim , the last thing I want tonight is for the girl of my dreams to get scared.  
"Jack, this kind of stuff dosen't scare me"Kim says laughing.  
"Ok , i'll go pay for our tickets"I say walking towards the booth ,but get pulled back by Kim.  
"Jack I don't want you to pay for everything tonight I mean the food,the tickets"Kim says.  
"Kim.. my family has more money than it needs right now"I laugh.  
"Are you sure"Kim asks.  
"Positive"I say.  
She releases my arm and I go pay for our tickets.  
"Ready to get the food"I ask as I walk up to her with our tickets.  
"Sure"She smiles.  
We walk up to the counter and Kim gets sour patch kids and a fruit punch and I get extra buttery popcorn .  
When we walk into the movie we walk to two seats in the movie starts and it starts getting really REALLY gory .  
I mean like some guy with a ski mask with a chain saw and...well it's just gross.  
I look over to Kim and a look of pure disgust and enjoyment washes over her.  
I move my hand towards hers and she looks down and smiles.  
I move it completely take it in mine and lace my five fingers with hers.  
She blushes ...it's now or never Jack.

Kim's P.O.V When Jack started holding my hand I was about to explode with happiness.  
He leans over to me , cups my face and kisses me.  
I felt fireworks go off instantly .At this point I couldn't get any happier.  
We pulled away and smiled.  
"So...Kim ...You wanna be my girlfriend "Jack asks.  
"YES!"I say.  
Correction:I could and did get happier.  
When the movie ended Jack started walking me home .  
"Well...this was certainly awesome."I say.  
"Yeah -"Jack says but gets cut off from screaming of terror.  
Rudy ,Milton,Jerry,and Eddie all were chasing eachother down the road with Nerf guns.  
"Wanna join"Rudy asks , stopping with two Nerf guns.  
"Sure"I smile and take a gun, Rudy runs off.  
"Should we tell them about...us"Jack asks.  
"Maybe another day "I smile and run off, Jack following me.  
We all spent the rest of the night together chasing eachother and shooting eachother with foam darts,good times.

(A/N:Well this is the TRUE end of this story I hope you guys liked this especially sadielove2. Well Review and PEACE! 


End file.
